


There's a Light (that's calling everyone out)

by crazywalls



Series: Tumblr Prompt Ficlets [1]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Bonfires, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23637178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazywalls/pseuds/crazywalls
Summary: Bei einer Strandparty hat Justus eine Begegnung der überraschenden Art.
Relationships: Justus Jonas/Jeffrey Palmer
Series: Tumblr Prompt Ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720927
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	There's a Light (that's calling everyone out)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xLoveMx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLoveMx/gifts).



> Ich weiß nicht, ob Justus/Jeffrey tatsächlich ein Ship ist, aber die beiden kamen mir wegen zwei der Bücher, die ich letztens gelesen hab, irgendwie in den Sinn ^^  
> Prompt: A kiss that tastes of the food/dessert they are eating.

Justus starrte in die Flammen des Lagerfeuers und wünschte, er wäre stattdessen zuhause. Obwohl ein Großteil der Leute um ihn herum Freunde und Schulkameraden waren, war der Strand für seinen Geschmack zu voll, die Musik zu laut, das Feuer zusätzlich zur warmen Abendluft einfach zu heiß. Außerdem waren Peter und Bob nirgends zu sehen. Die beiden hatten sich kurz nach ihrer Ankunft mit anderen Leuten unterhalten und Justus hatte sie seitdem aus den Augen verloren.

„Na, was macht denn jemand wie du so allein hier?“

Der Erste Detektiv blickte auf und erkannte Jeffrey, der ihn angrinste. Der Inhalt der Flasche in seiner Hand sah nach Bier aus und Justus vermutete, dass er wohl nicht mehr ganz nüchtern war. Dennoch war ihm offenbar bewusst, dass es wie ein schlechter Anmachspruch klang, denn sein Grinsen schien verlegen.

„Peter hat vorhin mit Allie geredet und Bob ist kurz danach mit einem Mädchen verschwunden. Ich glaube, sie wollten tanzen“, stellte er klar und rutschte ein Stück, um Jeffrey auf dem Stück Treibholz Platz zu machen.

Der setzte sich erstaunlich schwerfällig neben ihn und sah Justus von der Seite an. „Bist du am Trübsinn blasen oder hast du einfach keine Lust auf uns Normalsterbliche?“

Justus schüttelte den Kopf. „Dir sollte bekannt sein, dass Tanzen nicht gerade meine Leidenschaft ist. Und bei der Musik versteht man kaum etwas.“

„Und dir war nach einem Snack.“ Jeffrey deutete auf die Tüte Marshmallows zu seinen Füßen.

Nun war es an Justus, etwas verlegen mit den Schultern zu zucken. „Mag sein.“ Im nächsten Moment ärgerte er sich über sich selbst. Er musste niemandem Rechenschaft über seine Essgewohnheiten ablegen. Auch nicht Jeffrey, der noch durchtrainierter war als Peter und dessen muskulöser Körper sich unter dem halb aufgeknöpften Hemd erahnen ließ. 

Zu seinem Erstaunen nickte Jeffrey in Richtung der Tüte und fragte, „Krieg ich auch welche?“ 

„Äh, klar. Ich hab aber nur einen Stock.“ Nicht gerade seine souveränste Antwort, aber das ließ sich jetzt nicht mehr ändern.

Jeffrey schien es jedenfalls nicht aufgefallen zu sein. „Macht nichts.“

Mit geübten Fingern steckte Justus ein Marshmallow auf das Ende des dünnen, zugespitzten Stocks und hielt es im richtigen Abstand über die Flammen. „Warum bist du nicht am Tanzen?“, fragte er, bemüht, keine peinliche Stille entstehen zu lassen. 

Sie kannten sich dank Peter zwar schon lange, aber nur selten bot sich die Gelegenheit, allein zu sprechen. Und Justus wusste einfach nicht, worüber er mit Jeffrey, der Sportskanone, reden sollte. Immerhin hatten sie keine nennenswerten Gemeinsamkeiten.

„Ich brauch ‘ne Pause.“

„Ah.“

Versonnen sah Jeffrey in die Flammen und trank einen Schluck aus der Flasche. Ihm schien die Gesprächspause nichts auszumachen. Eine halbe Minute verstrich, bis Justus mit der Färbung des Marshmallows zufrieden war.

„Hier.“ Er hielt Jeffrey den Stock hin.

Kurzerhand legte Jeffrey seine Finger um Justus‘, wohl, um dessen Hand stillzuhalten, und zog das Marshmallow mit den Zähnen vom Stock. Genüsslich seufzte er und ließ Justus‘ Hand los. Während Jeffrey die himmlisch klebrige Süßigkeit schluckte, steckte Justus ein weiteres Marshmallow auf den Stock, nur, um irgendetwas zu tun zu haben.

Als er wieder zu seinem Klassenkamerad aufblickte, war Jeffreys Gesicht plötzlich nah, so nah, dass Justus seinen Atem auf seinem eigenen Gesicht spürte. Er wollte etwas sagen, doch die Worte wurden von Jeffreys Lippen geschluckt, die sich plötzlich gegen seine eigenen drückten. 

Justus war wie erstarrt. War das eine Wette? Eine Art Mutprobe? Nein, dafür war Jeffrey viel zu nett, das würde er nicht tun. 

Er kam nicht dazu, weitere Theorien aufzustellen, denn als Jeffreys Zunge gegen Justus‘ Lippen stupste, war sein Kopf plötzlich wie leer gefegt. Wie von allein öffneten sie sich und im nächsten Moment musste er einen überraschten Laut unterdrücken. Nur undeutlich registrierte er, wie Jeffrey eine Hand in seinen Nacken legte und ihn näher zog. Er schmeckte nach Marshmallows und etwas Fruchtigem, doch bevor Justus feststellen konnte, was es war, löste Jeffrey sich wieder von ihm.

Langsam öffnete Justus die Augen und starrte ihn an.

„Du solltest vielleicht etwas weniger trinken“. Er hasste es, wie rau seine Stimme sich auf einmal anhörte.

Jeffrey lachte leise und hob die Flasche an, sodass Justus das Etikett im Feuerschein entziffern konnte. „Das ist Bio-Limonade, du Superdetektiv.“ Er stupste Justus mit der Schulter an. „Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, aber entgegen Peters Annahme finde ich dich ganz süß, auch wenn du manchmal wie ein Lexikon klingst.“

„Hey, Just, ich glaub, da brennt was“, ertönte plötzlich Peters Stimme hinter ihm. Justus zuckte erschrocken zusammen, aber Jeffrey begann erneut zu lachen.

**Author's Note:**

> Watch me steal titles from (pop) punk bands yet again - dieses Mal von All Time Low's Old Scars/Future Hearts  
> Prompt basierend auf https://kashimalin-fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/178524845380/50-types-of-kisses-writing-prompts und auf Lauras ask: https://crazy-walls.tumblr.com/post/615315488409616384 - danke ♥


End file.
